Kitchen Chaos
Episode Info *Episode = Season 1 Episode 8; Kitchen Chaos *First Aired = January 1, 2018 Crew Members Written by *Kelsy Abbott Producers *Edward Skudder *Lynn Wang Directed by *Casey Alexander Chronology *Previous Episode A Rock Friend, Indeed *Next Episode Crushing Defeat Kitchen Chaos is the 8th episode of the Unikitty! animated series. It first aired on January 1, 2018. Characters Major *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Hawkodile *Dr. Fox *Richard Minor *Minifigure Citizen Synthesis After a workplace injury, Richard is unable to do his servant work. Unikitty and the others take on the task of one simple chore, clean the kitchen. This incredibly boring task taxes our heroes as they find every way possible to not do it. Will they be able to accomplish this goal and bring Richard back? Plot Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile are creating a huge mess in the kitchen.Richard is struggling to clean up the kitchen, and quickly tires out. After failing to pick up a piece of paper off of the floor, a crack is heard, as Richard screams, drawing the attention of the others. As Dr. Fox rushes up to him, Richard reveals a crack running down his back. While insistent that he can still work despite the pain, Unikitty stops him, insisting that he has worked too hard. Agreeing, Dr. Fox tells him that he needs rest, and gives him a "super-safe, untested healing ointment". Unikitty says that while Richard rests, she and the others can clean the kitchen, much to Richard's protests. She pushes Richard down into his room, where he lies down in his bed. In the kitchen, the others realize how disgusting it looks, but they decide to stay positive for Richard. Hawkodile plans to beat the grime on the dishes into submission, while Dr. Fox suggests taking a flamethrower to the fridge to clean it out. Unikitty shoots down both of these ideas, insisting they have to do things the "Rick way", as she presents a sponge that she will use to clean the floors. While Hawkodile comments that this sounds boring, Unikitty insists they need to get into the Richard spirit, and she lifts her head off of her body, imitating Richard and putting garbage into the trash can. Puppycorn, seemingly understanding what his sister means, simply splats his face into the paint on the floor, while Unikitty assigns him a job: to throw away a one piece of trash. The four of them then get to cleaning. Meanwhile, in Richard's room, he tries to relax by putting himself in a mindset of doing no chores. He puts on a record called The History of the Paperclip, and listens to it. Hawkodile attempts to wash the dishes the "Rick way". Seeing that the dish soap bottle has a label that says "fights grease", he sets the bottle out to fight the dishes by itself, confused when it does nothing. Dr. Fox, equipped in a HAZMAT suit, cuts a hole in the fridge door and steps in, only to realize it is much bigger than she expected, having grown into a slimey and mold covered dump. Walking through the fridge, she decides to take it sector-by-sector, using a sponge and disinfectant bottle, unaware of a mold of slime that starts to shift behind her. While this is happening, Puppycorn is aiming to throw away the piece of paper, concentrating on it. However, he gets distracted by his tail and starts to chase it. Unikitty starts to clean the floor. Unfortunately for her, the paint has gotten gummy, causing the sponge to get stuck in the puddle. Declaring the job "gross and boring", she accidentally gets herself stuck in another puddle of paint, while her head gets stuck in the first one. Angry on how Richard is able to do this, she turns into her Angry Kitty form in her struggle to get free. Hearing Unikitty's screams, Richard decides to go check on the others. Unikitty then bursts in through his wall, insisting that everything was okay and that he needs to stay in bed. As she leaves, rubble from the ceiling hits the record player, causing it to get stuck and repeat "farther and farther". Annoyed, Richard attempts to fix the record, only for his back pain to prevent him from moving more. Hawkodile preps the Mr. Sudz bottle to fight the grease, which once again fails. In anger, he smacks the plate with the bottle, desperate for something to happen. Puppycorn is still chasing his tail, eventually catching and biting it. When he realizes "someone" bit him, he runs away, accidentally landing in the trash can. As he is too small to jump out, he continues to try, only letting his horn be seen as he keep jumping, only to realize there are some cool things in the trash can. Still in the fridge, Dr. Fox comes across a minifigure citizen trapped in a wall of slime, as a tentacle forms from the wall, pushing him in further, and also attacking Dr. Fox, trapping her. Unikitty is still stuck in the paint, confused at what she should do. She doesn't want to break her promise to Richard, so she apologizes to the painting she made of him, as the others continue to struggle with their chore. Hugging the painting, a bit of glitter from it hits the floor, making it seem like it is shining. This gives Unikitty the idea for them to do their chores "their way". The echo spreads to Hawkodile, so he "tags out" the soap bottle, and starts to throw the dishes, punching them so hard that the grease spills off of them, landing the clean dishes into the shelf. While the tentacles attack Dr. Fox, Unikitty's message resonates to her too. Ditching the cleaning bottle, she pulls out her flamethrower, blasting at the tentacles with fire. Meanwhile, Unikitty uses her painting skills to fix up the floor. Painting a smiley face, she plans to make Richard's day. Richard's record is still messed up, much to his annoyance. Grabbing a piece of rubble that had fallen on his bed, he throws it onto the record in an attempt to get it to stop skipping. This backfires because it caused it to get even worse, as the "farther and farther" changes into the word "fart" repeating. Irritated, he tries to lift himself up, only for his back to crack again. However, instead of pain, he feels much better: the crack is entirely gone. Leaving his room, he calls out to the others that he is feeling better, as he heads towards the kitchen. Unikitty, who's glad that Richard is feeling better, realizes that the kitchen is still messy. Checking on the others for their progress, Hawkodile quickly punches all the dishes into the shelf, then calmly drinks tea since he's done. Dr. Fox runs out of the fridge, blasting fire along the way. Finally, Unikitty finishes working on the floor, completing her task. The three then realize that Puppycorn is nowhere to be found. It turns out that Puppycorn is sleeping in the garbage can, having given up on escaping. Hawkodile scoops him out, and Unikitty asks if he finished his chore. This wakes him up, as he bemoans that she had given him the hardest chore. Unikitty offers to help him, but Puppycorn insists that he has to do it himself. He throws the piece of paper like a basketball, but it only reaches the garbage can halfway. He tries multiple times, only to continue to fail. When Richard calls out, Puppycorn tries one more time. The paper makes it in this time, but it bounces out. Desperate, Puppycorn shoves the piece of paper into his mouth when Richard comes into the kitchen. Richard is impressed how spotless the kitchen is, while Unikitty shows him the final touch she added: a painting of her and Richard on the floor. While Richard says he is proud of how they did, Unikitty thanks him for always taking care of their messes, which Richard insists is his duty, though he suggests they clean up for themselves once and a while. This causes the others to laugh and they walk out of the kitchen. However, Puppycorn rushes back in to see where his basketball is. He accidentally shoots the piece of paper out of his mouth and it hits the shelf. This causes an avalanche of plates, which spills the paint buckets and breaks open the hole in the fridge, where the tentacles start to reach out. Quickly grabbing his basketball, Puppycorn runs out of the kitchen in panic, while Richard, still in the kitchen, stuffs himself into the trash can. Trivia Category:Unikitty! episodes